This invention relates generally to the art of exercise and, more particularly, to the art of exercising and providing proper form while exercising, running or walking.
A variety of exercise devices have been produced over recent history to be utilized for body building purposes and to otherwise enhance exercise efforts. Generally weighted anklets or bracelets have utilized by runners to enhance the efforts during running exercises as well as to provide additional strengthening of the muscles involved. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,339.
A variety of divers' weights have been utilized as well to overcome the natural buoyancy of a human body in the water. This is described in, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,299.
The concepts of exercising and weighted divers' weights are combined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,211.
Russian Patent No. SU 1,097,350 describes an exercising method wherein a variety of weights are placed upon the body so as to distribute impact forces simultaneously between all muscles centers.
A weighted exercise suit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,497.
While the above exemplifies the multitude of exercise aiding devices, no single device has filled the need of correcting form as well as providing exercise enhancement.